


Skater Knees and Julie-bees

by yeahboiislay



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Willie is Julie's imaginary friend!, and Rose and Tia Victoria can see him, not beta read we die like himbo ghosts, skatebaord buddies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay
Summary: There were moments that Ray would forget that the three teens were in fact dead instead of alive, and it made his heart badly ache. Watching Julie talk to one of the boys while they were non-corporal reminded him of when Julie was young and had an imaginary friend called Willie.________________________________________________________________A short one-shot that might become a three-part fic.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Carlos Molina & Luke Patterson, Carlos Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina & Willie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 299





	Skater Knees and Julie-bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyhuntcr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhuntcr/gifts).



It had been a week since the Orpheum and the boys had been engulfed in the Molina family. Ray had gone and converted the spare bedroom into a haven for the boys, even installing a bunk bed-single bed combo for them, despite the fact that they couldn’t sleep. 

There were moments that Ray would forget that the three teens were in fact dead instead of alive, and it made his heart badly ache. Watching Julie talk to one of the boys while they were non-corporal reminded him of when Julie was young and had an imaginary friend called Willie. Willie was described by Julie to a young teenage boy with long silky brown hair and a cheeky smile. Ray guessed that Willie was just Julie superimposing the name and look of Rose and Victoria’s old babysitter onto her imaginary friend. The poor boy had died when the two sisters were eight and nine years old, he was hit by a drunk driver while skating and died in hospital the next day. Rose would show Julie photos of Willie, listening to thin air as if Willie was with them. Victoria, the most grounded person out of all of them, joined in with this act as well, much to Ray’s shock. Julie and Willie had been joined at the hip (Ray assumed they were as Willie was never seen by anyone except for Julie, Victoria and Rose). An extra plate of food was always set out and Julie spent most of her days as a five-year-old playing with Flynn and Carrie and learning how to skateboard with Willie. But one day Willie disappeared, Julie spent the next day waiting for him on the doorstep, ultimately to fall sleep outside with tears on her young face. Her skateboard gathered dust in the loft and Willie became a soft memory.

* * *

Carlos lay with his head in Julie’s lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. Alex was out with Willie and Luke had finally given in to Reggie and decided to record Home is Where my Horse is and claimed monopoly on the garage-studio. Julie was glad that she was able to spend time with her younger brother, no worries or interruptions. She had been pulled away from Carlos and all Julie wanted to do was make sure she was up to date with the new developments in his life. “-and then I got to make a home run! It’s not all fun and games being the athletic sibling.” Carlos told Julie, recounting his latest baseball match that Julie was forced to miss. “Excuse you Carlito I used to skateboard!” Julie exclaimed as Carlos scoffed. “What don’t believe me? Come on I’ll show you my skills.” The two siblings ran upstairs and into the storage closet where the lavender colour skateboard lay hidden. Julie dug under the pile of dirty shirts for a matching helmet. Flashing Carlos a smile she grabbed the board, “gotta always protect your head, that’s what Willie always told me.” Carlos cocked his head at the mention of his older sister’s imaginary friend and followed her outside, curious to see how good she was at skating.

* * *

Willie strolled down the promenade, his hand firmly in Alex’s. He couldn’t feel the sunshine on his skin like Alex now could but seeing the smile on his face felt better than any amount of sunshine ever could. Every once in awhile Willie would turn to look at Alex’s face or plant a kiss on his cheek, confirming that he was with him and not a cruel trick of the light. The two settled down on a bench and Willie leaned his head on Alex’s shoulder. They watched a young girl hold on to the hands of a teenage boy, he feet planted firmly on her small baby pink skateboard. Willie let out a small laugh watching the pair, remembering the days he used to skate with Julie. When he was alive, Willie was the next-door neighbour and babysitter to the two young del Valle daughters. Victoria and Rosa both were more younger sisters to Willie than neighbours. He had watched them grow up when he was alive and watched over them after he had died. Victoria pretended that Willie was a figment of her imagination and Rosa pretended that he never died. He followed her on her first date with Ray and was at her wedding. When Julie was born, Willie vowed to watch over her and any other children Rose would have just as he watched over their mother. Alex leaned down and kissed Willie under his eye, “penny for your thought?” he asked. Willie looked up and kissed Alex’s jaw, “just thinking about when I was alive, just some friends.” Alex’s eyes twinkled sadly, but he smiled, “talking about friends, do you want to try and meet Julie? I mean it can’t hurt to try?”

* * *

Luke and Reggie took a break from tweaking the chords for Home is Where my Horse is to watch Julie show off her skateboarding skills. She started slow, just pushed herself from one side of the garden to another. Carlos gave her a thumbs up from his perch on Reggie’s shoulders. Julie pushed off and skated mid-way to the boys before pulling an ollie. The boys broke into applause as she rolled to them and pushed off in the opposite direction. As Julie performed a kickflip, the familiar _‘pop’_ of someone poofing in rang in the air. Her feet pushed down firmly on the board as a voice from her past talked, “Nice going Julie-bee, but you’re still a bit shaky on your landing. Make those skater knees more solid.” She hopped off her board and spun around on her heels to see Willie wearing the same clothes that he was in all those years ago. Alex stood beside him with a worried expression on his face. Julie looked between them and the jigsaw pieces fell into place, “you’re dating my imaginary friend Alex.” Reggie and Luke snickered, as Carlos had told them all about how Julie learned how to skate. Willie blushed scarlet as Alex stood confused, “You can see Willie! That’s amazin- _what do you mean your imaginary friend?”_ Julie laughed and ran up to the couple, engulfing both of them in a hug. Almost mirroring the night of the Orpheum, Caleb’s mark floated off Wilie’s wrist and up into the air, dissolving into the light as Willie glowed. Carlos, Luke and Reggie joined in with the hug as Willie cleared his throat, “I think we have a lot to talk about.” Alex wiped the tears off Willie’s face and held his hand as they all walked inside the garage-studio. 


End file.
